Sweets' Little Games
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: Sweets has a few ideas for his sessions. What will they do to Booth and Bones' relationship? And Hodgins and Angela's? Set in season 4; before the finale, but with Zack . Rated T for safety. BxB AxH JxC SxP
1. Booth and Bones:: Quick Questions

**Sweets' Little Games**

__

Chapter 1: Quick Questions

Dr. Brennan and Booth were sitting in Sweets office. He was waiting for them to become settled to start his new idea. He would get those two to tell their feelings if it killed him.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

"Yeah, hi Sweets." Booth said, not paying much attention. '_Perfect' _Sweets thought.

"I have a new exercise for you two." He told them.

"And that would be...?" Booth said.

"I'm going to ask a question, and you have to answer with the first thing that pops into mind." He said.

"I can't answer a question like that." Brennan muttered.

"Okay, lets start." Sweets said. '_Before they start to make smart-ass remarks'_ he thought.

"Okay." Booth said.

"First question is for Booth." He said. "What is the first word that pops into your mind when I say 'Dr. Temperance Brennan'?"

"Beautiful." Booth said quickly. For the first time, Sweets saw his cheeks turn brighter.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said. She looked up. "What is one adjective to describe Agent Booth?"

"Brave." She answered. Booth smiled.

"Agent Booth? One adjective that describes Dr. Brennan?"

"Smart." He said.

"Dr. Brennan, who do you think of -other than Booth- when I say Agent Booth?"

"Parker."

"Who do you think of Booth?"

"Max." He replied.

"Dr. Brennan, what's the first word that pops into mind when I say 'Agent Booth'?"

"Hot." She said too quickly. She blushed bright red. "This is irrational." She muttered. Not daring to look at Booth.

"Okay..." Sweets said. "That'll be it for today." Sweets said.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth walked out annoyed and thinking about each others answers...

* * *

_Chapter 2: This and That _is **coming soon.**

* * *


	2. Zack:: This and That

****

Sweets' Little Games

__

Chapter 2: This and That

"Zack..." Sweets said. "You didn't kill anyone."

"Yes. I did. I told the master where the man was."

"That's not killing him." Sweets said. Zack didn't reply. "Okay. I have a new exercise for you."

"And that would be?" Zack asked. Sweets subtly made sure that the video camera was on.

"It's called This and That."

Zack squinted and raised an eyebrow. "Did you think of that?" He asked.

"Is it too corny?"

"Yeah."

"Aww well.. I'm going to say something and you will reply with the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay."

"The lab."

"Family."

"Plate."

"Food." Zack replied.

"Knife." Sweets said.

"Evil."

"Okay. You said that the lab was like a family? I'm going to say each persons name and you tell me what role in the family they would be."

"Okay."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Mother."

"Agent Booth."

"Father."

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Aunt."

"Hodgins."

"Brother."

"Angela."

"Sister in law."

"Me."

"Brother."

"Mr. Nigel- Never mind."

"Who were you going to say." Zack asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"No one. You don't know him." Sweets replied.

"He's my replacement?"

"No one could replace you Zack." Sweets said.

"Right..."

* * *

~-Later that day-~

Sweets brought the tape of Zack that he got to the lab. He walked to Cam.

"I have something I want to show you guys." He said.

"What is it?"

"A video. You'll see."

About five minutes later everyone was seated, looking at the big screen on which the video was about to play. Booth was next to Brennan, who was next to Angela. Who was in between Brennan and Hodgins, and Hodgins was next to Cam. Sweets hit the play button. Brennan looked a little bit hurt when she saw Zack. Sweets fast forwarded to the family part.

__

"Okay. You said that the lab was like a family? I'm going to say each persons name and you tell me what role in the family they would be."

"Okay."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Mother."

A tear dropped down Dr. Brennans cheek. Booth hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

__

"Agent Booth."

"Father."

Booth's eyes opened a bit wider and a tear slid down his cheek.

__

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Aunt."

Cam was tearing up a lot. She looked at Booth and Brennan.

__

"Hodgins."

"Brother."

Hodgins didn't cry, but looked like he could. He hugged Angela like his life depended on her.

__

"Angela."

"Sister... In law, because Hodgins and Angela should be together-"

Angela smiled at Hodgins, through her tears. She then looked at Dr. Brennan.

__

"Right.."

"Me."

"Brother."

Sweets looked down at this part. He looked up and fast forwarded a minute or two.

__

"I know you're taping this Sweets and when they watch this I want them to know they always will be my family. Dr. Brennan, you will be a great mother, and Booth you are a great father. Dr. Saroyan? You are a good stepmother- I was told about Michelle- and Hodgins and Angela? You guys just forgive each other already. I love you guys."

By then everyone was in tears. Booth was comforting Brennan (who felt helpless; and hated it. She did like Booth's closeness though) and Angela and Hodgins were whispering to eachother. Cam got the tape and walked up to Sweets. She held the tape out.

"Thank you for showing us this Sweets." She said, still crying a bit. She hugged him. "I speak for all of us." She said. Dr. Brennan walked up with Booth.

"Thank you Sweets." She said.

"I needed to do this. You guys are like family to me too." Sweets said, letting tears fall.

Booth looked into Brennan's eyes. Blue meets brown. Then they looked at Sweets. They hugged him.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Think Fast_ is **coming soon**


	3. Angela and Hodgins:: Are and Were

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 3:Are and Were_

* * *

"So..." Hodgins said, sitting on the couch in Sweets' office. Angela was next to him, their thighs toughing. "What's your crazy idea this time?"

"You two have unresolved issues." He informed us.

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked defensibly.

"Well, you two aren't in a relationship anymore, yet, you still sit so close that you're touching..." Sweets mentioned. They both scooted over on the couch opposite ways.

"How did you two break up anyway?" The young doctor asked.

"Well, we were insecure about our relationship-" Angela started.

"You didn't seem that insecure." Sweets commented.

"Well, I didn't think she was over her ex, because she was upset that Cam had sex with him." Hodgins said with a straight face.

"I wanted him out of our lives!" Angela yelled at him.

"You didn't like the fact that Cam had sex with him! You are with me so why would it matter!" He yelled back.

"Hodgins you said 'are' with me, not 'were' with me." Sweets commented.

"Is this English class now?" Hodgins asked sarcastically.

"I was just noting that." Sweets defended himself.

"Do you want to be with me now, Jack?" Angela asked.

"I never stopped loving you." He told her.

"So are you in love with me."

"Yes, I 'are'." Hodgins repeated her word.

"And 'are' we going to try and get married again?" She asked.

"If you want to." He told her.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

"It is." He told her. She smiled and kissed him.

"You see, you had unresolved issues, and now they're resolved." Sweets said smiling.

"We _were_ suffering the burden of unresolved issues, and now we _are _fine." Angela smiled at her pun.

"Yeah, OK. So we can go now?" Hodgins said looking at Angela. She was ogling back at him.

"Yes, you may." Sweets said, smiling as they ran out holding hands. The door to his office banged shut and Sweets readied himself for the session he had the next day.

* * *

**Next Chapter is called No Exercise. There are going to be three or so more chapters... Then the epilogue. Which will have about 3 different sessions in it... You'll read. **


	4. Jared and Cam:: No Exercise

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 4:Crush_

Jared Booth sat, half- asleep on the couch in Sweets' office. "Who else is coming?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh you'll know when you see her." Sweets told him. He sighed and sat back, closing his eyes.

Then, Cam walked in and sat on the couch next to him. "I thought I was supposed to be alone..." She said, looking at Jared. Jared, hearing Cam's voice popped up.

"Hey Cam." He smiled.

"It was a request from another one of my... patients." Sweets told them.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"They thought you two have unresolved issues." Sweets told them.

"Seeley." Cam and Jared said at the same time.

"Now, that anonymous source-"

"Seeley." Cam said again.

"Said that Jared used to have a little crush on Cam..." Sweets continued.

"You did?" Cam asked.

Jared's face turned somewhat red. "Yeah." He replied, looking down.

"And thought that Jared should get a fair chance at Cam."

"I'm going to kill him." Jared muttered under his breath.

"He just wanted you two to be happy." Sweets told Jared.

"So no exercise for us today??" Cam asked.

"Nope." Sweets replied.

"Hey Jared, you want to go out to dinner?" Cam asked.

Jared perked up. "If you want to..." He told her.

"Let's go." Cam said, getting up.

"Okay." Jared said. He turned back to Sweets on his way out. "You aren't that bad Sweets."

"Thank you." Sweets replied.

"Tell Seels I said thanks." Jared said.

"Totally." Sweets replied.

"And get him to make a move on Tempe." Jared told Sweets.

"OK." Sweets replied. "Have a good night guys." He said before his door closed. He snickered again and looked at his computer.


	5. Sully and Brennan:: Relationships

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 5:Relationships_

Sully and Brennan sat awkwardly in Sweets' office. They weren't sitting very close together, and wouldn't look up at one another.

"So..." Sweets started to conversation. "Dr. Brennan, how do you feel about Agent Sullivan-"

"Call me Sully." Sully told Sweets.

"How do you feel about Agent Sully being back..."

"I don't feel any different. Him and I wont be working together any more anyways." Brennan replied.

"And we won't be having a relationship because you're with Booth now, so-" Sully started.

"I'm not with Booth." Brennan corrected. "Who told you that?" She asked.

"Agent Perotta." Sully replied. "She said she walked in on you guys-"

"I was fixing Booth's back." Brennan defended herself.

"Maybe, Perotta wants to have a relationship with Sully." Sweets suggested. Sully's eyes opened wider.

"She does?" Sully asked. He composed himself and smiled.

"Probably." Brennan agreed.

"Tempe, you are OK with me and Perotta-"

"Yes Sully. I am perfectly fine with you and Perotta getting together."

"OK Thanks Tempe." He said.

"Why don't you and Agent Perotta both come in tomorrow, and I'll plan something." Sweets suggested.

"OK." Sully replied.

"Plus, I heard you two were going to be partners." Sweets gossiped.

"Really?" Sully asked happily.

"Yes." Sweets replied.

"I'm going to go now. Booth is meeting me at the diner..." Brennan started.

"Go Tempe." Sully said with a smile. Brennan left. "You have got to get those two together."

"I've been told."


	6. Booth and Brennan:: Think Quick

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 6: Think Quick_

"What are we doing this time Sweets." Booth said annoyed.

"We are doing a new exercise called 'Think Quick'." Sweets announced.

"Did you make that name up, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sweets replied.

"Should have known." Booth muttered.

"The name sounds like the new Candy Land." Brennan told Sweets.

"You know about Candy Land?" Booth asked.

"I played it with Emma one time." Brennan told him.

"Oh.."

"Back to my exercise." Sweets said. "What you're going to do is say a word and the other will reply with another word. The first word that pops into mind."

"I can't respond without careful thought." Brennan told Sweets.

Sweets sighed. "Even children can do it."

"Because it's Childish." Brennan replied.

"Can we just get on with the exercise?" Sweets asked.

"Okay, I'll start." Booth said.

"No, I will." Brennan interrupted. "Sweets."

"Annoying." Booth replied.

"Cam."

"Friend."

"Hodgins." Brennan said.

"Bugs." Booth replied.

"Dirt."

"Truck."

"Car."

"Tire."

"Concrete."

"Sweets, we're talking about cars and concrete!" Booth said annoyed.

"Let me pick the first word then." Sweets said. "Passion."

"Anger." Brennan said.

"Fire." Booth replied.

"Hot."

"Summer."

"Beach."

"Bikini."

"Purple."

"Why purple?" Booth asked.

"Because my bikinis purple." She replied. "Ange picked it out for me."

"Oh..." Booth said, with dilated pupils. "Blue."

"Green."

"Yellow."

"Orange."

"Red."

"Pink." Brennan said.

"Now we're talking about colors."

"Fine. Try to get something else out of passion."

"Romance." Booth said.

"Pain."

"Why did you say pain, Bones?"

"Well, Sully's back and..."

"You want me to kick his ass for you?" Booth asked.

"No, he's not even interested in me. He's getting together with Perotta."

"Hey... Anyone who isn't interested in you is blind and dumb. Not to mention stupid."

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do Bones." He replied. Then a timer went off.

"We can go now!" Booth said happily. "You want to go to the diner?" He asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Bye guys." Sweets said, and got back to his computer work. He sent Perotta an email.

**You have an appointment here, tomorrow. **

**-Lance Sweets**


	7. Perotta and Sully:: Situations

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 7: Situations_

Sully sat nervously in Sweets' office. He kept playing around with this loose string on the couch.

Sweets sighed. "She'll be in any minute Agent Sullivan."

"Sully."

"Right."

"Hello boys." Perotta said at the door. "I have an appointment with the shrink?" She asked.

"About your new partner, Agent Sullivan."

"Hey Sully." She smiled and sat down.

"We need to see if you two would be good partners." Sweets said. "So heres the plan. I say a situation, you tell me what you would do in that situation.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." Perotta said.

"Okay, you go first then. Sully has just been shot by a crazy maniac."

"I shoot the maniac and yell for someone to call 911, while I help Sully stay alive."

"Okay, Agent Sullivan..."

"Sully." Sully reminded Sweets again.

"Someones going to shoot Agent Perotta." Sweets said.

"I take the bullet." He replied.

"You'd take a bullet for me?" She asked surprised and touched.

"Yeah. I would." He replied. They were now looking into eachothers eyes, and smiling.

"Agent Sullivan-"

"Sully." Perotta reminded Sweet's this time.

"Perotta has been taken by a serial killer."

"I would save her."

"What if..." Sweets started, but didn't finish because Agent Perotta grabbed Sully and kissed him.

"Why do all these couples kiss in my office??"

"That's for saving my life, metaphorically." Perotta said.

"You're welcome. Metaphorically." Sully replied.

"Why don't you two go to the diner..." Sweets suggested.

"Shall we?" Sully asked.

"Yes." Perotta said. They walked out together. Sweets then got ready for his session with Brennan and Booth tomorrow...


	8. Booth and Brennan:: Think Quick 2

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Chapter 8: Think Quick 2_

**No one's POV: **_In Sweets Office_

"Hey guys." Sweets said as Booth and Brennan walked into his office.

"What's your evil plan this time Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Oh nothing..." Sweets replied. "Sit down." He prompted. Booth and Brennan sat down. "We're going to do another exercise." Sweets told them.

"Oh god." Booth said.

"It's the same on you did last time you were here."

"And that went so well..." Booth muttered.

"Let's start." Sweets prompted.

"Partners." Booth said.

"Friends." Brennan responded.

""Friendship."

"Love."

"Sex."

"Booth." Brennan replied.

"Me?"

"You."

"No, why'd you respond with my name when I said sex?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that I thought of." Brennan replied. He looked at her carefully.

"Liar." He told her.

"No I'm not!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah, you are."

"Back to the exercise." Sweets said.

"Children." Booth started again.

"Family."  
"Father."

"Booth."

"That's interesting. Why'd you say Booth?" Sweets asked. "Oh.. Right."

"Mother." Brennan said ignoring Sweets.

"Bones."

"Why me?"

"Because I think you'd be a good mother." He said looking down.

"You think I should have a kid?" She asked.

"Yes!" Booth said.

"Well who would I have a child with?"

"Me." He replied. They looked at each other, barely acknowledging Sweets. She pulled him into a kiss, right in Sweets' office.

_Again?! C'mon!_ Sweets thought o himself. "Why does everyone kiss in my office?" Sweets asked aloud.

"Can we go now Sweets?" Booth asked, breathing heavily.

"Please, the door is right there." He pointed to the door.

**No one's POV: **_In the Elevator_

"Bones, wait." Booth said stopping her.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I don't want just sex. I want a relationship." He said. "I **love** you Temperance."

She pulled him in and kissed him gently. "I love you too... Seeley." She told him. He smiled at the fact that she used his first name. He pulled her into a hug.

"Where do you want to go on our first **date**?" Booth asked.

"That's irrational- Fine, the Diner." She replied.

"Good." Booth replied. "Now, I get why you said my name in Sweets' office. You think I'm sexy. You want me in bed." He chuckled. The elevator stopped on the bottom floor.

"I would rather not have my partner have a black eye--"

"Let's go Bones." He said swinging his arm over her shoulders and walking out of the elevator.


	9. Epilogue

**Sweets' Little Games**

_Epilogue _

* * *

"Seriously?" She asked walking down the FBI halls. "I have to go see Sweets!?" She complained. "Dad C'mon! Seriously?" She asked.

"You just show him some of your Booth quirkiness and he won't bother you much." Booth told his 13 year old daughter.

"This is going to be on Punk'd tomorrow right?" She said.

"No." He replied. They finally got to the dreaded office. "Go on." He commanded.

"Dad _please_!" She pleaded.

"Go in."

"Oh my god." She said throwing her head back annoyed. She then walked in. "Sweets." She greeted the not-so-young-anymore doctor.

"Angela... Sit down." He told her.

"Yeah?" I asked annoyed.

"How are things?" Sweets asked.

"They're good." I replied.

"Your parents want me to do this to find out if you have a boyfriend that you are hiding from them." Sweets confessed.  
She laughed. "No." She answered.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

She laughed even harder. "Yes!" She said loudly. "This is funnier than I thought. You're asking me obvious questions and I'm answering. That's all you have to do?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who made you come I here. You're actually a very fine girl."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Your parents are just worried about you. You have your dad wrapped around your finger, you know that?"

"I know." She smiled.

"I think you can go now." He said. "I have an appointment in a few minutes anyways...

"Okay." She replied and walked out. "I want to go back to the lab now." She announced. Booth and Brennan came up to her.

"How did it go Sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"It went fine." Angela Booth replied. Then she hugged her mom and her dad. "I love you guys, always remember that." She told them.

"What did you do this time??" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Angela replied. "I just got some insight from the doctor."

"You did?" Booth asked confused.

"Yeah. I know, I was surprised too." She said.

A few minutes later , Sweets' next patient came.

"I'm here." She said. "Why am I here?" She asked. Already bored with the conversation.

"You're parents want to make sure you aren't hiding anything from them." He said for the second time that day.

"I am a virgin, and I don't have a boyfriend. Though there are some very flirtatious guys in my school."

"That's all I had to ask you." Sweets said.

"Good, because I have to help my best friend get ready to go to the mall. She is just like her mom." Tempe Hodgins commented.

"Yeah, she is." Sweets replied. "Angela actually just left with her parent's." Sweets told Tempe.

"Okay. I'll just go to their house." Tempe said hopping off the couch and walking to the door.

"Is Zack going with you two?" Sweets asked. [Zach had gotten out of the loony bin, and was kind of like Tempe and Angela's big brother].

"Yes Sweets." Tempe said and she walked out of the office.

He sighed and looked at his computer with the picture of his family on it. Not just his and Daisy's family, but the whole family. Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Jared, Perotta, Sully, Zack, Tempe, Angela B., Perotta and Sully's kids, Cam and Jared's kids.... He knew that he was part of this massive, very close family.

"Daddy!!" Little Lancelot yelled jumping onto his daddy's lap.

"Hey Little Man!" Sweets said to his five year old son.

Daisy then walked in with their other son. "How did things go with the girls today?" She asked.

"They went _perfectly._" He told her.


End file.
